The Diference Between Love and Obsession
by marinav92
Summary: What the hell? What’s wrong with you?” I ask to him, feeling a little bit of fear. How can’t I feel it? I’m in somewhere that it’s not Japan with a villain more powerful than me…that seems to like me… -ButchxKaoru- Dark Fic


Me: Ok, I decided to make this story in honor of some persons here in my city, **but FIRST!**

*) This story is a dark fic! It won't have a nice ending okay?

*)This story is dedicated to: a little boy of seven years old, his mother (a police officer), a friend of the police officer and one of my uncles. These three first people were kidnapped a month ago and they were found dead on the dessert. I just have to say that I feel horrified. How can they do something just like that to people…a seven year old and his mother and of course, the officer's friend. Well, I just hope they find the ones who decided to destroy that family. The last person, my uncle, was kidnapped one they, by a really known kidnapper here in Mexico called "El Mocha Orejas". If you know how this kidnapper was then I won't explain more, if not…then I still won't tell, I'll just say that my uncle is safe with my family once again.

**Warnings:** Insane Butch! Molestation! **And Kaoru doesn't like Butch in here!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own

* * *

**_The Diference Between Love and Obsession_**

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I open my eyes, only to find a brown cloth preventing me from looking at my surroundings. In accord with the texture and the closeness, I guess that it's some sort of bag.

I try moving my hands to take of the bag made of clothing, when I can't. I have both arms moored one to the other behind my back. I try to free my arms, trying to use my PowerPuff supernatural force, but with no avail.

After trying five times in a row, I sigh heavily. Damn, this is difficult. I feel my energy disappearing slowly. My eyes feel drowsy and I gasp for air, trying to take the precious oxygen to my lungs, but it seems that it's not worth the pain.

How the hell did I finish like this!? Let's see…I was going out of my house just to take a walk. I was walking calmly when…I saw a house on fire. I ran…and I entered to see if there was anyone trapped inside, transformed in Buttercup of course. I heard a voice pleading for help and I went in search of that persons. When I found him, I…

I saw Butch! But…he was different…

Oh yeah! I remember now, the professor told us that the RowdyRuff Boys experimented with something…then they changed to teenagers.

Butch looked like he had 15 years instead of ten…great now he's two years older than me…

Ok, returning to the burning building, I saw Butch in front of me, he was smiling creepily, and then everything blacked out.

…So Butch did this to me? How could he! That stupid boy! I hate him even more now!

Then the floor starts…jumping? It makes me jump a bit and land on the hard surface of what it feels like metal…

Oh my god, I'm inside a car…

Fuck! Butch kidnapped me…and in my PowerPuff form! He is more powerful than me now…no way…

What is he going to do to me! I feel a horrible cold feeling inside of my chest, just a little near to my racing heart. I have a horrible feeling of this.

Suddenly, I feel someone's hand touching on of my moored hands with a delicate touch. I still myself in warning.

There's somebody here…

How couldn't I detect him or her in the first place!

Then I feel a warm breath near my right ear. Then, the person closes the gap, licking and biting my earlobe.

The hell!?

I try to squirm to get far away from the strange touch. The stranger grabs me by my hips and I feel his or her breath fanning over the same ear of before. Suddenly, I hear chuckling.

"Why so nervous Buttercup?"

That voice…it's so mature and deep…but somewhat familiar…

Where have I heard this voice?

"Who are you!?" I ask desperately. At least I know that the stranger is a man…

The hands that I feel on my hips start massaging them slowly. I gulp a bit. What is he trying to do? I feel one hand changing its course, towards my thighs. Using my legs, I try to kick the person who tries to touch me like that. I may be kidnapped, but hell; no one can touch me like that!

The hands that were on my hips disappear, replacing them with my feet.

"Calm down Buttercup…I won't hurt you"

I growl a bit.

"And what's this you asshole! I call it kidnapping!"

The chuckles return softly and the mouth returns to my ear.

"Well, I call it, grabbing what it's mine"

Then, I feel how somebody's arms, I guess that it's the man, are lifting me, carrying me.

Where is he taking me! I try squirming more, when I feel the breath ghosting my cheek.

"I wouldn't do that…if you don't start acting like a good girl…something can happen to your family"

At the mention of my family, my eyes widen and I force myself to calm down.

"Good girl"

I hear the sound of metal hitting metal and then I feel like I'm flying. The wind hitting my face makes me almost calm down…

Almost

"You know…the way you're acting…all submissive, turns me on"

I gulp loudly. Is this guy for real? Is he going to…force himself in me!? No…I don't think so. I must forget this and concentrate in escaping him. This guy is bad news…

Finally, we stop abruptly. Sniffling a bit, I catch the odor of fish. Eww…I'm somewhere near a shore…

But…in Japan there's no ocean…

Where the heck am I!?

Hearing the same sound of before, I suddenly see how the bag turns a dark color. Now I am inside somewhere…maybe some sort of garage…

Then, I feel hands ghosting on my growing chests. I gulp loudly again. This guy…is he really trying to rape me?

"…I won't make you anything…" he finally says.

His hands disappear, only to appear in my neck. I feel his hands grabbing something, maybe the string of the bag.

I close my eyes, and I feel the clothing of the bag petting my face upwards. When I open my eyes again, I'm looking directly to dark emerald eyes and I feel something pressing to my lips with force. Then something slimy tries to open my mouth…

Oh no…he's kissing me! I try to move my head, but Butch is grabbing my cheeks.

Yes, Butch. I know he's him because of his eyes…Who else has those type of eye?

He stops kissing me, and with a single lick to my lips, he parts himself from me.

"What the hell!? What's wrong with you!?" I ask to him, feeling a little bit of fear. How can't I feel it? I'm in somewhere that it's not Japan with a villain more powerful than me…that seems to like me…

"Welcome to our new home…my love" he says, kissing me again lightly. I turn to look at my surroundings with desperation. It's a dark place, with some wooden boxes, red painting on the floor and some candles, lightning something.

He grabs both my hands from behind and with a knife; he cuts the rope that was holding both my hands. When he does that, I stand up and walk towards those candles. What is that thing that is in there?

When I am a step apart of it, I want to scream. It's some kind of…altar. It's an altar dedicated to me…

There are photo's of me when I am transformed in buttercup, fighting against every one of the villains I've battled, there is a napkin in there that has something slimy, I guess that are snots. There is a piece of my hair and other more photos with me making all kinds of expressions, talking with my teammates, etc. Everything when I'm transformed. It seems that he doesn't know who I really am…

I hear a splash and I turn to see the red paint painting my shoe sole. Argh great…

"Sorry for the blood…but I had to kill the owners of this place...this is our home, for now"

My eyes widen considerably. So this is blood! I start to feel panic consume my being slowly. I feel his arms embracing me from behind me.

"Now, I just have to mark you as mine…and no one will ever try to touch you" He says, turning me around, he bites my neck hard enough to drew blood. I scream loudly, trying to kick him or punch him, but as soon as he bites me, he's gone.

He grabs me by my chin and smirks.

"Just like a vampire would mark its mate…now you're my possession…but it's still the beginning..."

He hugs me and kisses me passionately. Between all this panic rising inside of me… I can't help but to wonder…What the hell happened to him…and where are his brothers.

I turn to look at one wooden box…and I see something…

I scream, trying to free myself from his grasp.

He hisses a bit, and pokes me in some points that make me feel drowsy.

There, on top of that wooden box, is Brick's red baseball cap and both his and Boomer's weapons…covered in thick red blood.

* * *

Ready…

PPGZ Fans: YOU KILLED BRICK AND BOOMER!

Me: Yep…It's a dark fic xD And I thought that it would be cool to kill characters…I mean, Ana always does it xP

PPGZ Fans: Well…

…I will just go now…I don't really think that person will like this story…but well, please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
